


Acedia

by fandom_cheggsy_2016, Kselen



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post V-Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_cheggsy_2016/pseuds/fandom_cheggsy_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лень — это один из семи смертных грехов, Чарли</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acedia

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [**fandom cheggsy 2016**](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p210228630.htm?oam#more4) на Летнюю Фандомную Битву
> 
>  **Бета:** [**veliri**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri), [**...GreenSun**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun)
> 
>  **Предупреждения:** немножко нецензурной лексики, пост-День В
> 
>  **Примечание:** Acedia — латинское название греха Лени (или Уныния)

✖ ✖ ✖

Вдох. Выгнуть спину. Немного расслабиться — не ради своего удобства, а потому, что Эггзи уже на грани, и лишняя стимуляция будет... лишней.

Чарли жмурится и сжимает кулаки, утыкается лбом в руки, неторопливо подаётся назад. Много, мокро, жарко. Мозг не в состоянии выдумывать слишком сложные конструкции, мышление примитивное, и Чарли это вполне устраивает.

Безумно, невыносимо, невероятно лень.

Чарли бы вообще сейчас воздержался от секса. Он выспался, не делал ничего важного весь день, даже не работал (в МИ-6 было всё-таки побольше агентов, чем в Кингсмэн, и поэтому Чарли мог позволить себе отдохнуть) и всё равно невероятно устал. Возможно, это была естественная усталость от ничегонеделания, а может, был виноват вчерашний изматывающий секс, который длился — часа три или четыре? Блядь, серьёзно? Чарли помнил, что под конец не то что дарить ответные ласки — дышать было сложно.

Сегодня, впрочем, было не легче. Двигался Чарли с трудом, весь день пребывал в сладкой полудреме и всерьёз намеревался не шевелиться без особой необходимости.

А потом после своей миссии пришёл Эггзи. Горячий, взвинченный, распалённый Эггзи, дрожащий от перевозбуждения и буквально заставляющий себя дышать. Он ни к чему не принуждал Чарли — только метался из угла в угол, не в силах найти себе занятие, избил боксёрскую грушу, которая с недавних пор висела в их спальне, а затем буквально упал на пол и, закрыв лицо руками, зарычал от невозможности избавить себя от того, что грызло изнутри.

Чарли мог бы спросить, в порядке ли... нет, скорее «насколько ты не в порядке». Мог бы спросить про задание и послушать если не подробности (Кингсмэн всё-таки была сверхсекретной), то хотя бы впечатления. Он мог бы попытаться отвлечь Эггзи любым другим способом, но...

Но, честно говоря, ему было лень.

Поэтому Чарли стянул с себя бельё прямо под одеялом, откинул — и бельё, и одеяло — в сторону и очень просто сказал:

— Иди ко мне.

Эггзи убрал руки от лица. Выдохнул. И осоловело взглянул на Чарли.

И теперь Чарли лежит, утыкаясь лицом в свои руки. Выставляет зад повыше, сжимается, когда хочет подстегнуть Эггзи — или, напротив, замедлить его. Даже не пробует коснуться своего члена: Чарли вообще не уверен, что возбуждён, но ему хорошо, и этого достаточно.

Эггзи тяжёлый и горячий. Эггзи дышит ему в плечо, изредка целует, но его губы настолько сухие, что Чарли почти не чувствует этого.

Эггзи шепчет ему что-то в плечо, впиваясь пальцами в ягодицы, но Чарли не слушает его. Или не слышит. Чарли облизывается, с трудом высвобождает из-под себя одну руку и тянется к Эггзи, вцепляется в его бок, притягивает ближе к себе. Блядь. Так хорошо.

Теперь Эггзи почти не выходит из Чарли и только мелко двигает бёдрами. Каждый из таких толчков заставляет Чарли трепетать от удовольствия. Он закрывает глаза — не то чтобы он что-либо видел до этого — и запрокидывает голову.

Так становится труднее дышать, но Чарли сейчас больше необходимы прикосновения Эггзи, чем кислород.

И всё ещё безумно лень, Чарли почти не отзывается на ласки Эггзи, даже не подаётся бёдрами навстречу, предпочитая получать, а не брать. Кажется, Эггзи это вполне устраивает. Чарли — так тем более.

Эггзи ожидаемо не продерживается долго. Он сдавленно матерится — то есть, Чарли не разбирает ни слова, но всё понятно по интонациям — и отстраняется, забирая с собой весь жар.

Чарли моргает и заставляет себя перевернуться. Свет торшера ослепляет, но Чарли не жалуется. Ему теперь так чертовски хорошо видно Эггзи — всё ещё пышущего огнём и яростью, но… Чарли не может подобрать нужного слова, и всё, что ему приходит в голову — это «освободившийся».

Эггзи действительно выглядит свободным от всего.

Чарли лениво притягивает его к себе за затылок и коротко целует. И отталкивает руку Эггзи от своего члена.

Им обоим достаточно.


End file.
